


Saruto (I'll bring you flowers)

by NoTwerk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bullying, Childhood, Fluff and Angst, Hot Naruto, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Poetry, Sasuke is Ceazy in love, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoTwerk/pseuds/NoTwerk
Summary: — Обними меня глазами, обними меня душой. Как пред строгими богами, я перед тобой нагой, — запел он в спину своей уходящей в зал мечте. Вкус в музыке у Саске всегда был плох.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 11





	Saruto (I'll bring you flowers)

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено фф Фаталити и манхвой "Мой любимый сосед".  
> P.S. У меня два ника: Oh Kamila и NoTwerk.

Саске был не то что зол ー разочарован. Да, именно, он был разочарован. Он был обессилен. Подавлен и, наконец, загнан в угол, и не так, как в манге, когда не отпущу, пока не согласишься со мной встречаться, нет. Он был загнан в темный угол, задвинут в дальний ящик (да если бы), да и вообще, красноречивые фразы даже уже не придумывались.

ー Ладно, я понял, Наруто, ー если бы он был в вышеупомянутой манге, синий туман окутал бы его в том самом углу, приправленный жирными пятью штришками. ー Пожалуйста, не утруждай себя этими всеми... Отговорками. Я все понял, ー для убедительности добавил он, стараясь не глядеть на то, как по шее Наруто покатилась капля, спряталась под ворот футболки.

Сам он стоял уже одетый и сухой после вечерней тренировки с Тензо-сенсеем в бассейне. Старик действительно умел снять ноющую боль в спине своими этими странными упражнениями, как будто запечатывал ее всю какой-то странной водной техникой. Саске хотел бы, чтобы он еще умел запечатывать чувства. Или пусть запечатает этого соблазнительного зверя перед ним. Навекивечные.

— Я пойду. Не скучай. Пока, — он выходит из туалета, протискивается между скамейками узкой раздевалки, и не знает, вернется ли он сюда еще, ведь их расписание всегда совпадало, а это было слишком больно.

Они и в первый раз столкнулись здесь — в этой самой раздевалке. Но, кажется, это не то, с чего надо было начинать рассказ.

Столкнулись-то они в первый раз здесь — говоря об этом небольшом фитнес-центре.

Но история их берет начало со второго класса средней школы.

Саске привычно приходил заранее в класс: это же было невыносимо, идти по школьным коридорам, когда все девичьи взгляды стремились отщипнуть от него кусок плоти. Особенно Сакура. Сакура смотрела так, да ещё и что-то приговаривая, что Саске казалось — и впрямь же оторвет. Приходилось заводить будильник, чтобы звенел на 15 минут раньше.

Он был обычным красивым мальчиком с черными волосами и такими же черными глазами. И все. Что тут такого? Ну ноги у него были длинные. Ресницы тоже. Носик аккуратный. В ухе сережка торчала. И все. А девочки с ума сходили.

Ну не вас мне надо. Не вас — вопил он про себя. И прятался в классе перед началом уроков.

Он же обычно приходил через минуты две-три. Даже если в классе было темно, солнце, казалось, всегда вплывало в помещение вместе с прикрытой с внутренней стороны дверью.

Становилось тепло. Светло. Сегодня можно было прожить опять.

Глупые девочки, толпами бегающие за Саске, ничегошеньки не понимали. Обходили его солнце за метр, брезгливо фыркнув, обязательно.

— Подвинься, жиртрес, весь коридор загородил, — и их хрюканье обязательно поддерживали ещё пара-тройка таких же безмозглых.

— Фу, вы только посмотрите на это! — тыкали в него мальчишки, переодеваясь перед уроком физкультуры, на который Наруто через месяц перестал ходить. Ногу сломал, да так, что травма имела серьёзные, длительные последствия.

— Если бы ваш мальчик был меньше на пятнадцать килограммов, этого бы не произошло. Нога бы в норме была, да и с одноклассниками бы подружился, — что может быть ниже того, чтобы обвинять в преступлении жертву? А Джирайя лишь молчал, потупив взгляд — очередной бесполезный взрослый. На следующем уроке Мидзуки-сенсей сел на кнопку. Эту технику Саске назвал геморо-но-дзюцу — так бы и запатентовал её — настолько ловко он эту штуку туда подбросил!

Были и плюсы в том, что с Наруто никто не хотел дружить, — Наруто был только его солнцем. Только его глаза были достаточно тёмными для того, чтобы этот великий свет его не ослепил. Да Саске и не против был бы.

«Ослепишь меня, пожалуйста?» — умолял бы он. Вот только девочки были глупыми и слепыми, ничегошеньки не понимали. Саске был всего лишь недостойным трусом.

Так и жили. Через два года от Наруто и след простыл. Исчез так же неожиданно, как и появился тогда. Саске подслушал в учительской, что Джирайя никогда долго не задерживался на одном месте, по воле своей работы, и внука за собой таскал. Учителя выдыхали с облегчением, забыв о том, что дети всегда находят новую жертву. Эти бесполезные взрослые выдыхали, но только Саске знал, что Наруто заедал стресс день ото дня. Саске сам видел. Не то чтобы он видел это сквозь окно его комнаты, проследив за ним после школы. Разве же легко было то, что Наруто сменил четыре школы, прежде чем оказаться здесь? Легко было жить с дедом, который пишет порно романы и лазит молоденьким под юбки? Легко было жить вот так, не помня своих родных родителей? Нет. О последнем Саске и сам знал неплохо.

Тогда, после разговора в учительской, ему было больно. Так больно, что даже руки тети Куренай не спасали от спазмов в грудной клетке.

Каждое утро, перед началом уроков, было тихо и темно. Как в той убогой сказке о недобогине Кагуе, что сожрала своим лунным блюдом весь небесный свет в вечном затмении.

Это не шутка, а просто — жестокая жизнь, которая так любит переворачивать все с ног на голову. Почему жестокая?

А какое еще слово можно подобрать, когда Саске, открывая середину нового выпуска спортивного журнала, увидел это.

Эту улыбку он ни с чем никогда не спутал бы. На щечках по-прежнему шесть полосок — от обезьяны Менмы, которому доверили тогда канцелярский нож его безмозглые родители. (Менма сидел в тюрьме за кражу — Саске проверял его статус каждые полгода). Стоп, а где щечки? Щечки-то где?

А нет. Со снимка с Саске яростно заигрывали рельефные косые мышцы, и паровозик поехал неспеша. Чух-чух. Ту-ту-у.

Саске был бы не Саске, если бы не взялся за освоение этой проги, которой нормальные люди уже лет 10 не пользуются.

— К сожалению, вся наша компания работает именно с этой программой, и у нас слишком много старых специалистов, ценных, понимаете... — сказали ему в том самом журнале, в котором потребовался вдруг дизайнер. — Если бы вы овладели ею, мы бы тут же вас взяли — какие хорошие рекомендации!

Овладеть программой, говоришь? Овладеть программой. Овладеть должностью. Овладеть вниманием секретарши. Овладеть личной информацией о белобрысой модели. Овладеть Наруто.

— Дайте мне месяц.

Время ему дали. Бесплатную программу дали. А вот спина ко третьей неделе работы уже делать ничего не дала.

— Ох, а мы не молодеем, — говорил двадцатидвухлетний Саске своей подружке — Фиолетке, что стояла слева от монитора и поддерживала его морально сиянием своего яркого цветка и сладким благоуханием. — Что посоветуешь, девочка? — но Фиолетка лишь продолжала молча поддерживать его, клоня свою пеструю головку чуть вбок.

О Тензо ему рассказал бывший коллега. Мастер, говорит, практически волшебник. Две недели ещё больнее будет, говорит, зато потом кайфовать будешь.

Он и пошёл.

Девушки повпечатывались в подвижные дорожки лбами, сосредоточив на нем все внимание, а мужики от раздражения оттого пошвыряли себе на ноги вес. Саске случайно зашел в тренажерку в своих купальный шортиках.

— Нам сюда, Саске-кун, — подцепил его Тензо за локоть, утягивая в коридор, ведущий к бассейну.

Саске был худым, но подтянутым. Наследство его предков — хорошая фигура, и делать ничего не надо. Он кушал много овощей и делал зарядку по утрам. А девушки как были глупыми, так и оставались.

Все тело ныло на следующий день — да так, что к компьютеру и не поступиться. Один денечек Саске все равно бы погоды не сделал.

Так и около недели прошло — и потом, конечно, все болело, но было в разы легче.

К тому же, одна из дамочек, что засмотрелась на его обтянутый мокрой тканью зад так хорошо навернулась в воду, что настроение Саске полетело выше брызг воды.

Он вышагивал по пустой раздевалке в полотенце чуть ниже левой булочки, и жизнь близилась к тому, чтобы стать лучше.

— Да что же это такое, ттебаё, — сказал голос из-за оказавшегося открытым одного шкафчика. Руки голоса, кажется, не могли распутать наушники и оттого нервно подергивалась из-под нижнего края дверцы. Ноги голоса были упакованы в оранжевые-оранжевые шорты. И нет, нет, и нет, разве хоть кто-то ещё в этой жизни мог тоже выдумать такое глупое словечко?

Ничего страшного — он вытерся хорошо, не продует. И стоял посреди лавочек в полотенчике чуть ниже правой булочки, и смотрел.

Голос уже минуту назад появился из-за дверцы и менял футболку на тренировочную. Уличную бережно вешал на крючок. Вытряхивал из рюкзака кроссовки и что-то там себе ворчал.

— Ой, — опешил он. Схватился за сердце, завидя вот так вот стоящего Саске. — Извините, я вас не заметил, — пытался скрыть смущение и улыбнулся. А Саске все стоял. Смотрел.

Наруто воткнул один наушник в ухо. И второй воткнул. Вежливо помахал. Не думая о том, что нет ничего вежливого в том, чтобы дарить людям сердечный приступ.

— Обними меня глазами, обними меня душой. Как пред строгими богами, я перед тобой нагой, — запел он в спину своей уходящей в зал мечте. Вкус в музыке у Саске всегда был плох. Зал был небольшой. А Саске их всех уже заранее ненавидел.

— Ну, каждый день, так каждый день, — с удивлением согласился Тензо. — На семь вечера запишу.

— Идеально, — потому что Наруто приходил сюда только после дневной смены, а она заканчивалась в 6, и не надо спрашивать, откуда Саске это знал.

Наруто же сначала казалось, что ему мерещится: он не мог расслышать, что там было, но губы двигались так, словно в песне. Вытащив капельки из ушей (да разве ж это удобно в тренажерке-то?) он сказал:

— А, это вы? Как прошла тренировка? — вежливо поинтересовался он, глядя на Саске.

— Как заведенный, повторяю вновь и вновь: ах, если бы начать все как-то снова!.. Бассик — любовь, — с нечитаемым выражением лица ответили ему. Наруто вернул наушники обратно, и ушел в душ. Саске лишь жалел, что уже его принял.

Наруто успел побывать в очень многих местах, путешествуя с седым извращенцем (который звался им так исключительно с нежной любовью и бесконечным уважением). В свою очередь, Америка научила его не только английскому языку, но и толерантности, в том числе и к психопатам. Поэтому он стойко держался, когда:

— Любовь найти под солнцем совсем не просто, но не беда! Лишь бы все успелось, — звучало на простой вопрос «как дела?».

— Для меня ты — Ангел Божий. Без тебя такая муть! Мне скажи: «Ты — мой хороший!» , и еще чего-нибудь... — вещало ему со скамейки уставшее после тренировки тело в одних трусах.

Наруто не показывал, что был, мягко говоря, в ужасе — спасибо, Америка. Да и привык он уже как-то к этому странном парню, чьего имени он, к слову, до сих пор не знал. Но личико, с прилипшими мокрыми прядями после душа, или прикрытое отросшей шелковистой чёлкой после фена, казалось ему почему-то ужасно знакомым. А ещё оно было довольно симпатичным.

Но у них с Джирайей было три золотых правила, точнее сказать, запрета.

Вот, например, гулять до утра — можно было, с парнями спать — можно было, тарелки бить — можно было. Кушать после восмьми — нельзя. Без защиты заниматься сексом — категорически. Связываться с психопатами — твоя мать тебя из-под земли достанет! —Джирайя говорил.

Но спустя время сумасшедший сменил тактику: игнорировать стал приветствие, делая вид, что под ногтями можно найти гораздо интереснее чего — поковырять. Да и вообще, Наруто реже стал его видеть.

Но однажды он заметил в своем шкафчике какой-то конверт, тонкий, маленький, нежно-голубого цвета.

«Мне нравится, что можно быть таким,  
Распутным — и играть с вами словами,  
Коль выбрали б вы солнцем быть моим,  
Вас этим словом каждый день бы ублажали... »

Наруто не мог дочитать это до конца, вспыхнув спичкой: то ли от злости, спровоцированной такой наглостью, то ли от смущения, но шея горела.

«За наши негулянья под луной  
Во сне моем мне стыдно, но цветами  
Осыпал бы я вас — да с головой,  
Коль насладиться вашим телом бы мне дали.  
Мне нравится, каков спиной ваш вид,  
Я бы алтарь воздвиг ему — не столь речами,  
Поэтому, позвольте лишь на миг  
Дотронуться до за... »

Тут же терпение Наруто стало говорить ему — асталависта!

А конверты все появлялись. А его сумасшедшего все нигде не было видно.

Да, стоит ли говорить, что со всем этим ураганом, снесшим крышу с него, Саске, закопавшийся в бумаге, топящий себя каждодневно в хлоре голубого бассейна, совсем забросил рабочие дела — и пусть работал он из дома, но дедлайны от этого никто не отменял.

Начальство уже не стучалось в почту, а долбило в ухо в коротком разговоре. Та новая работа за ненадобностью была успешно забыта. А в сердце прочно поселилась тоска — он лично не видел Наруто уже шестой день, ведь работалось лучше всего по вечерам.

Выходил Саске лишь в магазин, да забегал в раздевалку — оставить бумажные подтверждения существования своей любви.

Джинсы сменялись на растянутые треники. Волосы были трехдневно немытыми. Линзы были забыты в своей жиже, а на нос приземлились тяжелые очки.

Дедлайны горели, заказчики визжали, начальство все долбило, и Саске махал бумажным конвертом своей убежавшей совсем далеко крыше.

— Кого я вижу, — обрадовался Тензо, увидев Саске, в шлепанцах стоявшего у бассейна. — Очень рад тебя видеть, Саске-кун, но у нас сегодня не назначено.

А у меня сегодня не подрочено, а оттого ещё паршивее, Тензо-сенсей, сказал ему про себя Саске и плюхнулся в хлор башкой вниз, чуть не позабыв снять очки.

Он натягивал на себя треники и старую толстовку, сегодня даже не было сил на конвертик, но тренировка была нужна ему, ведь спина уже начинала отвыкать от нагрузок.

— Наконец-то, ттебаё! — закричали справа, и Саске, приготовившийся обрадоваться, получил стаей бумажек по лицу. — Я тебя даже не знаю! Не важно, что твоё лицо кажется мне таким знакомым! И ты меня не знаешь! Да что с тобой такое? Мне это все не нужно!..

Привет! Как дела? На по ебалу! — что ж, такова была жизнь.

Но на жалобы не было сил. Он приблизился к Наруто, стряхнув бумажку с плеча. Долбанул что было силы по шкафчику справа от лица своего солнца. Вздохнул.

— Я Учиха Саске, — его голос был грустным. — Ты что, правда меня не помнишь?

Наруто зажмурил глаза, ожидая удара. Не дождавшись, потерпел две секунды, открыл глаза. До него дошло, что только что было сказано.

— Учиха? — только и мог повторить он.

Взгляд Саске был невыносим: здесь, в зале, он ещё не видел его таким подавленным. Только сейчас он заметил, что цвет лица психопата стал серым, на носу появились очки, а волосы были похожи на тихий ужас.

— Ублюдок, — опомнился он спустя ещё пару мгновений. Вцепился в чужую руку и с такой силой её отодрал от себя, что, будь Саске в себе, он бы и то не удержал позицию.

— Опять шутить со мной вздумал! Издеваешься?! Сволочь! Уже столько лет прошло! А ты все тот же. Сволочь, — третья сволочь особенно больно резанула по нежной сердечной мышце. Вены Наруто в ярости вздувались, и он, казалось, превратился в какого-то совершенно другого Наруто, так что Саске уже готов было поверить, что действительно ничего о нем не знал.

Но вот и именно! Столько лет прошло! И он не собирался опять упустить его. Вопреки тому, как грозно выглядел Узумаки, Саске коснулся его. Положил ладонь на щеку, бесстрашно и нежно:

— Какие тут тебе шутки, Узумаки... — провел большим пальцем по верхнему шраму. Наруто тихо фыркал, как бык, но успокаивался и почему-то не спешил оттолкнуть. — Зачем мне это? Ты что, видишь передо мной кучу задир, за чьими спинами я прятался бы, сливаясь с толпой уродов, как тогда, когда я был трусливым щенком? Нет, Наруто, здесь только я и ты, — в подтверждение своих слов он обвел взглядом раздевалку. Было тихо, и даже в душе никто не шумел.

— Я был трусливым мусором. А ты. А ты был солнцем, Наруто. Ты, может, и не замечал, но я всегда был рядом. Прости меня, что я не был таким же сильным, как ты, чтобы суметь забить на мнение тех уродов. Прости, Наруто.

У вышеупомянутого защемило в груди — таким трагичным был взгляд Саске.

— Я...

— Хватит, — перебил его Наруто. Собрал свои манатки за пару секунд, успел бросить лишь короткий взгляд. Да и смылся.

Пол оставался заваленным бумагой, в которой теперь не было смысла. Саске забыл подумать, что, если бы Наруто было настолько плевать, он бы не хранил это все днями, а выбрасывал бы сразу. И щеки Наруто могли быть красными от смущения, а не только от злости.

Дедлайны отваливались, как разрушенные точной техникой оковы, придавая сил и желания разлепить глаза поздним утром. Тензо писал, что скучает по своему любимому подопечному, и никто не звал Саске этим словом уже много лет.

Шутник — считал Наруто. Глупый, пустоголовый задира, такой же не достойный внимания человек, как и его дружки из школы — думал Наруто.

А Ино, подруга из колледжа, приносила очередное увядающее чудо в горшке, подобным которому уже было мало места на подоконнике и шкафах, так что они пересели на рабочий стол. Ино в очередной раз ахала и охала, недоумевая, почему только Саске способен спасти эти, казалось бы, оставляющие надежды растения.

Но новый друг был очень красивым. Саске знал его название, но никогда не кликал их по родным именам, что ж это за неуважение?

Новый друг был тонким и изящным, он тянулся вверх своими потерявшими яркость листочками, и обещавший распуститься яркой желтизной бутон сделал сердцу Саске больно.

— Я назову тебя Саруто. Сын, — погладил он чёрный керамический горшок и поставил его на тумбочку рядом со своей подушкой.

Саруто и не думал сдаваться, с каждым днем он набирал яркости, и Саске подумал, будь он проклят, если сдастся вот так вот!

В его затянувшейся смене имиджа был один жирнеющий плюс — девушки стали терять свой интерес к нему, ещё как только он сменил линзы на очки. Почему он не додумался об этом раньше — вопрос, но Саске был доволен. Мешковатая одежда ощущалась все комфортнее. А челка отросла так, что могла уже закрыть пол-лица — и пусть девочки на улице думали, что он застрял в 2010.

Он переоделся, уселся на скамью и ждал. Наруто пришёл через четыре минуты, и, не успев и слова сказать, получил:

— Я не могу дышать, мне не видно неба. Я не могу понять — ты холоднее снега. Ветром по волосам, солнце в ладони ты — моё.

Закончив, Саске встал и ушел, а закрывая дверь, тихо пояснил — что по-другому он не умел.

На следующий день, протирая очки, он напевал:

— Что же увидим мы сквозь этот розовый, розовый цвет. Я дарил тебе столько лет. О-ох, этот розовый цвет...

А к концу недели Саске, кажется, потерял совесть, если она где-то у него и была.

Когда Наруто нагнулся, чтобы завязать шнурки, он услышал:

— Твой вид сзади просто в поряде. Шлёпать и гладить, шлёпать и гладить. Show me your body... — кому-то потребовалось войти в раздевалку именно сейчас, поэтому Наруто завопил:

— Саске! — и накинулся на него, закрывая ему рот своей ладонью.

Саске заткнулся и даже не мычал. Кожа под ладонью зашевелилась: улыбался, гадина, и, может, Америка сделала из него слишком хорошего человека, потому что он потянул Саске в туалет, и, убедившись, что там никого нет, Наруто отступил от него на шаг, скрестил свои руки на груди, и Саске могло бы показаться, что это хороший знак, потому что в манге все так и происходило обычно. Но Саске был дураком, и это не была манга.

— Прекрати, — сказал Наруто.

— Но я не хочу, — сказал Саске.

— Прекрати. Пожалуйста, — добавил Наруто.

— Почему я должен прекращать? — в лоб спросил Саске. — Ты мне нравишься. Моё сердце принадлежит тебе уже черт знает сколько лет. Почему ты стал таким жестоким? — говорил Саске. Вот так вот. Трусом его считать уже не имелось никакого права. Он поправил очки и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ещё сказать, но Наруто прервал его:

— Да ты посмотри на себя! Ты... — задохнулся он.

— О, — мгновенно отреагировал Саске. — О-о-у. Хах, — выдал он. Лицо искривилось в усмешке. — Так вот оно как.

— Ты...

— Я понял, — плечи поникли. Саске в мгновение ока сжался в несколько раз, вся его уверенность выливалась по трубам санузла вниз, в канализацию.

Он думал, что Наруто никогда не окажется в ряду тех, для кого внешность означает все.

— Ладно, я понял, Наруто, — Саске был не то что зол ー разочарован. Да, именно, он был разочарован. Он был обессилен. И так далее, что нам уже известно.

Он сделал шаг назад, чувствуя, что в груди становится пусто и больно.

— Я пойду. Не скучай. Пока, — он вышел из туалета. Протискиваясь между скамейками узкой раздевалки, он хотел запечатать свои чувства к чёртовой бабушке и чтобы они больше не вылазили никогда.

Наруто, видя спину уходящего Саске, шёпотом продолжил свою речь:

— Да посмотри на себя. Как ты стараешься. Ради меня. Ради меня-то. Почему, Саске. Я этого не стою... — и, не сумев сжать пальцами воздух, он обречённо опустил руки.

Всю жизнь Джирайя старался вырастить из него достойного человека. Да, многие люди презирали старика, но Наруто называл их глупцами. Дед был мудрейшим из людей. Более того, человека добрее можно было и со свечкой не сыскать.

Джирайя давал ему тяжёлых подзатыльников всякий раз, когда Наруто поворачивал голову в сторону неверной дорожки: когда в первый раз повысил голос на опекуна, когда сделал себе уродливейшую татуировку на ноге, когда сказал, что сырого осьминога правда можно есть...

— Ты всегда должен брать на себя ответственность, даже если вина твоя лишь косвенна, — говорил Джирайя.

— И будь ты проклят, сынок, если по твоей вине кто-то будет страдать, — заверял он.

Джирайя сейчас был очень далеко, но его слова были запечатаны на подкорке, и Наруто, к сожалению, и по сей день нуждался в оплеухе — чтобы слишком долго не думал, но дать её уже мог только лишь сам себе.

Щека краснела, было больно. Но Наруто вдруг резко стал уверен, что есть тот, кому сейчас гораздо больнее.

Саске в зале не появлялся вот уже который день. Наруто не то чтобы себе места не находил, но он дважды пролил кофе себе на джинсы, а сегодня его выгнали со съёмки и попросили разгрузиться, а только потом возвращаться.

Он еле раздобыл данные на сайте старой школы — благо, Куренай ещё работала там.

Она шепотом уточнила, правильно ли услышала имя звонившего, а после пары минут запутанных речей ее голос стал громче и теплее, а у Наруто был адрес Учихи.

Он понятия не имел, что говорить. Джирайя учил его думать, но мысли не хотели собираться в кучу, а уж тем более складываться в членораздельную речь.

Но дверь открыли через два коротких звонка колокольчика, и Наруто, видя покрасневшие глаза Саске, прикусил язык.

Это Учиха был ответственным за горячие речи в их отношениях, поэтому:

— Да я за тебя бы... полмира отдал. Но у меня его нет, — Саске был пьян, и это было очевидно по блеску в его глазах и стойкому запаху водки. — Но у меня есть вот только этот цветок — хочешь? — только сейчас Наруто заметил, что тот держал в руках комнатное растение с ярким большущим жёлтым цветком. — Я назвал его Саруто, и он, вроде как, мой сын. А давай лучше вместе за ним приглядывать? — прижал к себе покрепче, а в уголках глаз что-то заблестело.

Сердце Наруто сжалось и решило больше не продолжать биться. По щеке Саске покатилась маленькая солёная капля. А они все так и стояли: Саске — в проёме, с Саруто в руках, пьяный, а Наруто — в подъезде, в шоке и с болеющим сердцем.

— Я вляпался в тебя тоже, — начал он, собрав всю волю в кулак. — Чтобы ты знал, я начал худеть только из-за тебя, потому что верил, что ты не такой, как они, и я хотел быть похожим на тебя. Я думал об этом, и мне было легче, — Саске продолжал плакать, сжимать ребёнка в руках, его подбородок некрасиво морщился. — Но я не умею говорить так же, как ты. Поэтому, может, просто... Ты затащи меня в свою квартиру и поцелуй, а? А то как-то больно.

— Даже когда ты был жирным, я любил тебя, глупый, — говорил Саске, избавляя его от последнего предмета одежды. Только он и луна, светящая в окно, имели бы право видеть этот стыд, если бы он был настоящим. Но Наруто лишь смущался и краснел, его губы уже покалывало от поцелуев.

Саске сжал его бедра своими, стремясь то ли потереться об него затем, либо слиться с ним воедино — и все остальное уже было неважно.

— Когда с тебя сползало три килограмма пота после физкультуры, я любил тебя, — смеялся Саске и прижимал его, брыкающегося и потного после тренировки, поближе к себе. Вдыхал его запах, чтобы заполнил все нутро. И любил. Любил. Любил.

— Когда ты весь обмазывался в майонезе, я хотел стиснуть твои масляные щеки и мять их до потери пульса, — говорил, убирая руки Наруто от его же лица, которое измазал кремом и хотел вытереть. — Я сам, — говорил. И вылизывал его щеки, как обрадовавшийся щенок.

Наруто оставалось лишь краснеть, бесконечно краснеть. Бесконечно возбуждаться и смущаться от слов и действий. И любить. Любить. Любить. Любить.

В этот раз он завоевал обложку — да, журнал был не самым популярным, но и не самым паршивым. По мере того, как его тело обрастало мышцами, появлялись все новые и новые воздыхатели, и Саске видел тот знакомый плотоядный взгляд, который хотел кусочек его Наруто.

— Не отдам, — говорил. Ревновал до ужаса и хотел всех уничтожить.

— А ты возьми, — говорил, — пирожочек съешь. Только для тебя пек! Сейчас только без пятнадцати восемь!

— Возьми, — тыкал контейнером, наполненным всякими вкусняшками, в живот, когда Наруто уезжал на съёмку.

— Никого для меня в том классе не существовало, кроме тебя, — напоминал, ловя ревностный взгляд Наруто, когда они шли вечером в магазин, а Саске забыл очки на полке.

— Наруто, открой ротик, я купил наполеончик, а-ам, — сам, скотина, не жрал, а Наруто заставлял — понял Узумаки лишь погодя.

— Открой ротик, милый, — мстил Наруто, усевшись поперёк не ожидавшего подставы Саске, без трусов и уже готовенький, вот только Саске это чем бы только ни посчитал, но точно не местью. Подарочком — возможно. Поэтому и выражал свою благодарность, старательно работая языком — это он не только в песенках умел.

Саске обижать не хотелось со всеми этими я тортик испек — ведь ради него, Наруто, старался! Поэтому в зале приходилось пахать вдвое больше.

Хотели как лучше, а получилось как всегда: штанге своего тренера Наруто уделял столько времени, сколько не уделял штанге Саске.

— Прости, детка, я так устал, — говорил.

— Не пошевелиться, — говорил.

Третью попытку оправдаться Саске железно проигнорировал, стараясь не разорваться на части, решая, что же ему дороже: подкармливание Наруто или подкармливание собственного зверя, который уже метался из стороны в сторону, загнанный в клетку _простиятакусталками._

— Я тебя сейчас к батарее привяжу и сам трахну, — пригрозил. Наруто лишь похохотал, но взгляд Саске настолько был серьёзным, что Наруто только и оставалось, что ойкнуть и, размяв плечи, избавиться от собственной одежды, и как можно быстрее.

«Во тьме ночной, при свете дня, греюсь тобой, что от огня. Ты моя страсть, ты моя боль, скорей, иди уже домой. Трахаться хочу», — Какаши, его тренер, правда случайно прочитал это во всплывших уведомлениях.

Ему оставалось лишь радоваться, что подопечный его мужа, Тензо, наконец-то был счастлив со своим возлюбленным Наруто.

«Я подарю тебе цветы. Я ворвусь сквозь тьму ночи. Мне нужен в мире только ты. А ты с утра сказал мне «подрочи». И ушел. Я обиделся, так что сам знаешь», — по дороге домой Наруто зашёл в аптеку за новой упаковкой презервативов.

«Ты мое солнце, мой свет. Я буду оберегать тебя из-под твоей тени, буду следовать за тобой, куда бы ты ни шел. Только в магазин зайди сам, пожалуйста, за капустой, я хочу приготовить голубчики».


End file.
